Taiwan is located in the Circum-Pacific Volcanic Belt (the Ring of Fire) which belongs to an area with frequent earthquakes. The island has many active faults. Its geology is originally relatively fragile. In addition to the impact of many typhoons and high rainfall, there often results in many disasters. These disasters include the mass wasting phenomenon. The main mass wasting includes: landslide, rockfall, wedge sliding, toppling failure, debris flow and etc. Furthermore, the collapse of bridges and piers, and the collapse of the walls of the buildings or other artificial structures, etc. are also a kind of mass wasting. One of the main factors of mass wasting phenomenon is the impact of gravity. Others such as the water content of rocks, weathering and earthquakes will also accelerate mass wasting. The most common mass wasting is rockfall of roadside slope, which seriously threatens traffic safety, especially in the Su-Hua Highway, Taroko and other sections etc. where the accident of vehicles or pedestrians hit by rockfall often occurs. In addition, the rupture of the old bridges and piers in a sudden may also cause serious accidents. Therefore, it is very important for protecting the safety of pedestrians and vehicles if roadside slope, retaining wall, bridge piers, bridges, and etc. may be monitored and an early warning may be issued prior to the occurrence of disasters of mass wasting. Today, however, there is no any technique which may predict the occurrence of the mass wasting, such as rockfall of side-slope, collapse of piers and etc.
Accordingly, applicant has developed a system for monitoring and early warning of structural collapse and method thereof, which may detect the feature of collapse before the occurrence of disasters of mass wasting and therefore may issue an early warning in advance. Therefore, the present invention then has been invented.